Inanimae
Inanimae Character Creation *As of 12/1/17, the only Inanimae characters allowed in play are Mannikins. The following is a step-by-step guide to creating an Inanimae character for WoD: White Pine The information here may be altered to conform to room and venue-specific rules, and takes precedence over other sources (be it the books themselves, or online resources, including those approved for room use). *Character Concept *Character Name *Phyla *Jeu :: Childling: Glamour: 5 | Willpower: 2 | Banality: 3 | Slivers: 3 Wilder: Glamour: 6 | Willpower: 3 | Banality: 4 | Slivers: 3 Grump: Glamour: 6 | Willpower: 5 | Banality: 6 | Slivers: 4 *Court - (Gladeling or Krofted.) *Legacies - (One of each Seelie Legacies and Unseelie Legacies. Note which is primary.) *Motley/Oathcircle * Select Attributes :: Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental. (7/5/3) (These stats start at 1 *Select Abilities :: Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges. (13/9/5) (These stats start at 0 and cannot exceed 3 before Freebies are spent. Free: One dot in Lore with a specialty of Inanimae. *Select Advantages :: Backgrounds (5) Slivers (3/4) - (Childling and Wilders receive 3 dots for Slivers at creation, while Grumps receive 4.) Realms (5) - (Inanimae characters start play with a free dot in their Phyla's affinity realm. Mannikins can also choose to learn Kithain Realms.) Finishing Touches *Record Starting Willpower, Glamour, Banality *Select Merits - This is an optional step. Merits cost a number of Freebies equal to their listed point value. A character may not exceed 10 points in Merits without ST permission. *Select Flaws - This is an optional step. Flaws grant a number of Freebies equal to their listed point value. A character cannot gain more than 7 points from Flaws. *Spend Freebie Points (15) - A character with a written character history of sufficient length and detail receives 10 Freebie points to round out their sheet. Additional dots are purchased at the costs listed in the table below. *Determine Specialties - :: Attributes or Abilities 4 dots or higher must be given a specialization for the character to receive additional successes on rolled 10s. *Choose Court Affiliation :: This represents which freehold your character is tied to and is necessary for character approval. If you choose the option for “Other” please specify why in your character's notes or history. *Record Notes - Provide additional information on freebie expenditures, Backgrounds, Merits, Flaws, chimerical equipment and Treasures, oaths sworn by the character, Birthrights and Frailties on the sheet. *Write Character History - Chronicle the events that have shaped your character's life making them who they are. Detail their role in Changeling society (if any), and cover any significant stats or Merits and Flaws found on the character sheet. Freebie Point Costs Slivers 5 points per dot. Attributes 5 points per dot. Glamour 3 points per dot. Realms 3 points per dot. Willpower 2 point per dot. Abilities 2 points per dot. New Specialty 2 points Backgrounds 1 point per dot. Experience Point Cost Attributes Current rating x 4 New Ability 3 Ability Current rating x 2 Additional Specialty: 4xp New Background (ST discretion): 3xp Background (ST discretion) Current rating x 3 New Art/Sliver 7 Favorable Art/Sliver Current level x 5 Neutral Art/Sliver Current level x 6 Opposed Art/Sliver Current level x 7 New Realm 5 Favorable Realm Current level x 3 Neutral Realm Current level x 4 Opposed Realm Current level x 5 Willpower Current rating x 2 Glamour Current rating x 2 Category:Character Creation Category:Changelings